Discusión:La Wikia de Pokéfanon
Automated transfer of Problem Report #15312 The following message was left by Platino a la carga via on 2008-11-14 21:52:24 UTC El degradado no está. debe haber un Problema Drupixp, Platino... ¿Podría ayudar o dar ideas? Por ejemplo: Se podría crear también la sección del artículo destacado y la del fanfic destacado. Y se podrían añadir más secciones. Así, Fakémon, sería más llamativa (Aunque a mi me gusta sea como sea la wiki). (Marina101 13:38 29 jun 2009 (UTC)) Alguien sabe? Alguien sabe donde podre conseguir pokemon rubi en ingles sin la INTRO MUGS en pokeyplay no tiene la intro ya la revise es para mi hack que quiero hacer se llama Sol y luna PERDON OLVIDE FIRMAR ESE MENSAJE FUI YO --RAICHULOX-30 05:23 6 jul 2009 (UTC) Em... ¿No se encargaba Marina del Pokémon destacado? Kelly250 15:51 21 jul 2009 (UTC) seria bueno.. crear una seccion llamada mensajeros peliper(opcional pueden cambiar el nombre del pokemon)para poder dejar mensajes importantes A mi me parece bien: Veamos que opina sobre esto Platino. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 12:26 5 ago 2009 (UTC)) Curioso Según pone, es otra Wiki, pero yo me veo aún como Estilista Iris o.o Estilista Iris 20:02 24 ago 2009 (UTC) Es porque si creas un perfil en una Wikia, puedes usarlo en todas las Wikias.--Pokémon Guay! (discusión) 16:16 7 ago 2014 (UTC) Claro, Iris. Yo también soy Marina101 en todas las wikis. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:04 24 ago 2009 (UTC)) Así está bien La portada está bien así. Es colorida no como otras, por ejemplo, la de Wikipedia. ¿Cuándo se empezará a escribir el Fanfic destacado y el artículo destacado? --Pokemon al ataque 09:57 13 oct 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa ¿Qué significa eso que sale debajo de Gente que es superior? Quiero decir esto: End right column-----------------> --Pokemon al ataque 10:00 13 oct 2009 (UTC) Y por último... Lo que se dijo de Mensajeros Pelipper ¿al final no se va a hacer? --Pokemon al ataque 10:03 13 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡¡Felicidades!! ¡Felicidades, Fakémon! Al fin hemos llegado a los 2.000 artículos. Gracias a todos por contribuir, supongo n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 21:31 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Dos cosas la primera: como le pones color a los titulos. La segunda: Deberias actualizar es fakemon destacado Quinta Generación, Dos nuevos Pokémon. Seguro ya lo deben saber pero la revista CoroCoro reveló dos nuevos pokémon tipo siniestro: ¡Zorua y Zorark!, si qiueren leer más hay un artículo sobre cada uno en wikidex, también en Pokémon Safari, pero solo es un anuncio, seguro en poco anunciarán al siguiente. JuanGP 19:20 3 mar 2010 (UTC). Oh, olvidé decirles, Zorua y Zorark protagonizarán la nueva película. JuanGP 19:23 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Concurso ¿Podría alguien quitar lo del concurso de GAJS? Ya que ha cerrado. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 00:26 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Lo hare yo, pero sera mañana, ademas tambien toca añadir todos los concursos nuevos que estan saliendo --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 01:12 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Foro Bueno, en la barra de arriba donde está la de búsqueda, Fakémon Wiki, Comunidad... pues creo que en la comunidad se tiene que poner una cosa para que también te lleve al foro. Alex-¿alguna pregunta? 10:34 17 ago 2010 (UTC) ¿Por qué no se pueden subir imágenes????????? eh? Sugerencia Poruqe no pasan las tiendas, tutoriales y la genre con poderes para la columna derecha? Lo haria yo pero no soy muy bueno con codigo wiki Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 22:31 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Podriais Podriais Añadir la Vs Tienda, es la unica tienda de vs que esta abierta y hace siglo y medio que no tengo clientes Have a happy Chrismas! Archivo:Delibird_icon.gif 22:08 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Soy nuevo Saludos! Soy --PKMN Trainer Daniel 04:43 23 may 2011 (UTC)PKMN Trainer Daniel, aquí en esta wiki ¿yo puedo crear mi propia región? o tengo que pedirle permiso a alguien, es que vengo de wikidex y hay son algo estrictos por eso mi gustaría saber si puedo hacer esto. Gracias a a !Que alguien lo cambie¡ podria alguien cambiar el fakemon destacado ya han pasado mas de 3 meses y todavia sigue ese fossicle Archivo:130-GYARADOS.gif'Gyarados10 Habla ahora o calla para siempreArchivo:SWAMPERT_I.gif''' 19:45 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Mas de 3 meses no estuvo solo 3 meses,estaba desde que yo vine a esta wiki que fue como a principios de 2011 o por ahi... Pero he venido y lo que mas me ha llamado la atención es que lo hayan cambiado xD febrero = nuevo fake destacado se supone que el fake destacado del mes dura 1 mes, ¡por favor ya es febrero! Archivo:Lucario_Caminando.pngthe aura is with me...Archivo:Lucario_Caminando.pngLukarioX7 18:43 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias por acordar, pero se cambiara el 4 de febrero para que Suajo dure un mes extactamente. Tranquilizate un poco, en dos dias no te quitaran tu triunfo Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:31 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Plantilla prehecha para un fakémon ¡Hola! Quería sugerirles poner una caja de texto para crear una página. En lo posible con una plantilla de prediseño para un artículo. Algo como en mi wiki. Hola amigo, háblame 03:03 2 feb 2013 (UTC) Reglas del chat En la portada esta el link equivocado de reglas del chat, para que no hayan confunciones pido porfavor que cambien el link por este: *La Wikia de Pokéfanon:Reglas del chat 02:13 25 feb 2016 (UTC) A LOS CREADORES DE LA WIKI A LOS CREADORES DE LA WKI podrian poner un iconito en la pagina principal que te transporte a un menu o algo asi que tenga a todos los pokemons? gracias Thommy gameR (discusión) 22:43 10 abr 2016 (UTC) Pues esta la Categoria: Fakemon, pero no estan todos, lo mejor es que vayas a Categoria:Pokedex y ahi elijas la que mas te guste. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:57 10 abr 2016 (UTC) Portada Creo que deberian actualizar la portada para que no parezca que la wiki murio